


Eren's a good friend

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Levi happens upon his asshole ex-boyfriend while hanging out with Eren. After seeing how this upsets his best friend, Eren decides revenge is in order.Eren is a great friend  and Levi might catch feels for him.





	

“Levi,” Eren called over the music, “ _ Levi _ .” The ink haired man didn’t flinch, simply stared at his drink, expression blank. “Ackerman!”

“Huh?” Levi finally poked his head up. “What?” Eren’s brows furrowed together. “Spit it out, brat.”

“You’ve been acting off since you came back from the bathroom. What’s up?” Eren demanded.

“I got lost. You know I hate that,” Levi shrugged, looking around Trost’s newest rooftop bar. “Pretty up here, isn’t it? The stars are really visible tonight.”

“Don’t bullshit me,” Eren huffed, arms crossed over his chest. “Did something happen?”

“Would you drop it, Jaeg’?” Levi glared.

“Something  _ did _ happen. What is it?” Eren leaned forward, eyes keen and brows raised.

“Nothing happened,” Levi insisted.

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did – look, I’m not doing this with you,” Levi rolled his eyes and slammed back his whiskey.

“If you don’t tell me, I’m giving Hange the spare key you gave me,” Eren threatened. “They’ll be able to get in whenever they want.”

“You wouldn’t.” Levi narrowed his eyes, jaw dropping when Eren refused to back down. “I trusted you!”

“Not enough to tell me what’s wrong, apparently,” Eren grumbled petulantly.

Levi shot Jean a look that screamed  _ help me. _ That weirdo was one of the few who could rein in Eren’s rampaging need to butt into his friends’ business. He was certain he heard Jean snort before shaking his head. He truly had no other choice.

“Remember that ex I told you about?”

Eren’s lip curled into a sneer. “The asshole who shall not be named.”

“He’s here,” Levi tilted his head to the douchiest loser at the bar, hand squeezing Eren’s arm when he tensed to jump up, “I ran into him right before I sat back down.” Levi grunted. “He started going off about how he’s ‘the best thing I ever had,’ and ‘good luck finding someone as into you as I was,’” Levi hissed through his teeth. “Like, the guy’s a dick, I haven’t dated anyone since him and I’m over his shit, I really am, but he just –  _ ugh _ – he gets under my skin. I know I shouldn’t care what he says… I just wish I could throw  _ something _ in his face to shut him the fuck up. It’s petty, I know–”

“But it’s understandable,” Eren interrupted.

Levi nodded. “Thanks. I feel a little better.”

“But not quite.” Eren pushed out of his chair and grabbed Levi’s hand. “Come on,” was the only warning he gave before Levi was being dragged away from their table.

“Eren,” Levi growled, voice hushed and panicked, “what do you think you’re doing?”

“You clearly need another drink,” Eren smiled brilliantly.

That angelic act did not fool Levi. “You better not do anything stupid,” he managed to spit out right before they got to the bar.

“Stupid?” Eren said a little too loudly before he pressed Levi’s back against the counter. “Levi, you are so funny!”

Levi tilted his head, what the hell was Eren talking about?

Eren smirked and cupped Levi’s face with those stupidly soft hands and crashed their mouths together.

The gasp Levi let out was just enough for Eren to lace their tongues together, hands leaving his face to pull him ever closer. Eren groaned into Levi's mouth when strong fingers threaded through his hair.

Levi had never wondered much what it would be like to kiss Eren. He never expected his mouth to be gentle, or his hands to grasp him like he was holding on for dear fucking life. He hadn’t thought that Eren would swallow every shallow breath he gave until his toes curled.

He hadn’t thought that kissing Eren would awaken feelings he hadn’t realized were there. He wouldn’t have guessed that something as casual as this was supposed to be would stir something in him so intimate it was almost terrifying. Levi gripped Eren’s hair tighter. It was only  _ almost terrifying _ after all.

Eren’s mouth became more demanding, coaxing small purrs out of Levi, and the tiniest whimper of, “ _ Eren _ ,” before Levi kissed him with renewed fervour.

Levi lost track of how long Eren had him pinned against the bar. He lost track of any sound that didn’t come out of Eren’s throat, every brush of air that wasn’t hot against his lips. Levi got lost in Eren.

Until Eren grabbed his ass and he jerked his arm backward, elbow shoving a pitcher of sangria to the floor.

“Hey!” The bartender snapped.

Eren and Levi yanked apart, faces flushed and chests heaving.

“Sorry!” Eren panted. “I’ll pay for that. And get my boyfriend a whiskey while you’re at it, please.”

Eren slapped a couple bills onto the bar counter and Levi chanced a gaze over his shoulder at his ex, smiling to himself when he found the man fuming into his cider.

He nuzzled his face into Eren’s neck, revelling in the ocean breeze that eternally clung to the man’s skin. “Huh,” he murmured.

“Levi, please,” Eren chuckled, “we shouldn’t get any more carried away.” Levi didn’t have to look at him to know he had a smug grin fixed on his face.

“Thank you.”

Eren could feel Levi’s smile against his neck. “I love you too.” And while Levi knew Eren said that for show, it spread warmth through his chest all the same.

Levi really wished he saw his ex boyfriend spit out his drink.

It was only when they were stumbling home did they mention the night’s events again.

“That was a rather… passionate kiss, Eren.”

The brunet was suddenly fascinated with the trees lining the sidewalk. “Had to make it convincing. Your ex… well he really hurt you, didn’t he? You haven’t said as much but I can tell. I couldn’t just sit back and let him gloat about that.”

“Still,” Levi slurred a little.

“You know I get carried away sometimes,” Eren insisted.

“Jean said you would say that,” Levi barely managed to suppress his grin when Eren stiffened. “Jean also said you’re full of shit and want to date me.”

Eren stared at the ground. “Levi, I… I…”

“Did you talk to Mikasa at all before we left?” It was Levi’s turn to look anywhere but at the man walking next to him. “Because I think she said something about me feeling the same way.”

“Levi…” Eren laughed softly.

“Laugh at me again and I’ll shove you in front of the next passing taxi, brat.”

They walked in silence for a few moments.

Eren coughed, “So will you…”

Levi rolled his eyes before threading his fingers through Eren’s. “Yes.”


End file.
